1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a neutron absorber to be arranged in a gap between fuel rod bundles in a boiling water reactor core, which absorber comprises a protective casing, preferably of sheet metal, in which a neutron-absorbing material is enclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An absorber of the kind refered to above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,347. In this patent, the protective casing employed is made from sheets and is filled with a neutron-absorbing material, for example gadolinium oxide. The sheets are described as being of a zirconium alloy with a low neutron absorption.
Burnable neutron-absorbing material previously used in boiling water reactors has been included as a constituent in sintered pellets of uranium dioxide or other fuel. A large number of such pellets are then stacked on top of each other in a cladding tube.